<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A devious plan by ClaireMcKenzieFraser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855500">A devious plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser'>ClaireMcKenzieFraser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Feelings, Jealousy, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick of seeing his brother and his Angel fight and he wants them to admit their feelings towards each other. He made a plan to force them to confess their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A devious plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo ! I wrote this at college so if there are a few mistakes please don’t mind them. Hope you’ll like it and don’t hesitate to leave a comment and kudos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, Sam Winchester had enough. The sexual tension between his stupid brother and his stubborn Angel was becoming unbearable. Yet, neither of them had the guts to admit their feelings. <br/>Sam was powerless in this exhausting situation. He was always in the middle of those two, and every time it was like he was caught up in a couple fight. It was enough! Today he’ll break this infernal spiral because it was Toxic and heartbreaking for the three of them. <br/>The younger brother had conceived a whole plan in his head, a truly devious plan. Since his brother was too proud to admit that he really liked Castiel, Sam will make him spit the truth by force. He’ll make him believe that he’s interested in the Angel to drive him mad until Dean loses it. Sam will play dumb like he had no idea of their feelings. That was gonna be a sweet revenge for Sam. <br/>He will teach both of them a lesson they will be force to learn and that they will remember for sure. </p><p>They were on a vamp nest case today. Some kids went missing and people reported strange sounds coming from the street. A woman even claimed she saw a man covered in blood yesterday. Of course, the first question Sam asked her was pretty obvious. </p><p>« Miss Pratt, why didn’t you call the police yesterday then? When you saw that woman? »</p><p>As usual, Sam was staring at the potential suspect with his piercing eyes. It was like he knew everything you might possibly tell him and therefore, he was only testing you. He could either make you freak out so bad that you needed to confess right away or make you weak in the knee. I must say that either way you ended up telling him everything he needed. This was how Sam Winchester worked. </p><p>In this precise case, the woman seemed to have been the victim of the second option. She was staring back at Sam intently with shiny blue eyes. She was pretty good looking even considering the recent events which were noticeable due to the bags under her eyes. She was about Sam’s age and the hunter decided he would take advantage of the situation. He wanted her to hit on him in front of his brother so that he could nicely turn her advances down. That will definitely catch Dean’s attention. </p><p>« I guess I was scared, and I wasn’t sure of what I saw, what I think I saw. I thought nobody would have believed me. But now I realize that I should have called the police. I’m sorry. » she answered with a shaking voice. </p><p>« It’s okay, as long as you’re telling us the truth now. Was there anything weird on that woman ? Except the blood of course. Any detail could be important. » </p><p>She hesitated for a moment and then she started to talk again with an uncertain look. </p><p>« I’m not sure, but ... »</p><p>« You can tell us, me anything Aria. We will believe you. » Sam added with a little smile. </p><p>« I might be crazy but I think she had fangs, like vampire fangs »</p><p>« You’re not crazy, thank you for your time. »</p><p>Sam leaned forward to pick his phone that « accidentally » felled from his pocket and « inadvertently » knocked the cup of coffee on his way up. The cup shattered on the wooden floor and the brown liquid spread everywhere. Of course, Sam pretended it was an accident and Dean mocked his little brother for being the trouble maker for once. </p><p>« Oh my god! I’m really sorry miss Pratt, can I help you clean this mess? » Sam asked with little concern in his voice. </p><p>The woman, -whose name was Aria- had a quicker reaction than Sam and caught a napkin on the table before he could. </p><p>« Oh no no don’t worry! It happens! » She answered. </p><p>When she bent herself in front of Sam -which, Sam was certain, she did on purpose- Dean winked at his brother. </p><p>« Come on dude, don’t you see the signs? That woman is blinking like a traffic light.» Dean whispered</p><p>Sam couldn’t help a little chuckle from his throat. He couldn’t get enough of his brother and his constant sex allusions which, by the way, didn’t make any sense sometimes. The woman interrupted his train Of thoughts as she got up. </p><p>« I would have offered you another cup but, I’m afraid I’m running out of coffee. » she made a small pause as if she was scared of her next words. « But, if you like, I can offer you one » she almost whispered. </p><p>This was exactly what Sam wanted to happen. Everything was just perfect for now. </p><p>« Oh! I’m sorry but I have to refuse. It would have been a pleasure but I need to focus on the case right now. » </p><p>If Sam hurt her feelings nobody would have known. </p><p>« Right, of course. Good luck to you gentlemen. »</p><p>She then, gently directed us towards the way out and the second Sam crossed the door Dean went completely hysterical. </p><p>« What the hell Sammy? This woman wanted you and you refused? Have you seen her? We don’t have any research to do we both know that it’s a vampire nest that we’re looking for. »<br/>Dean almost yelled.</p><p>« Yeah so? She was hot but not my type. » Sam said whilst trying to look enigmatic. </p><p>« Not your type? Are you sick Sammy? Is there anything I need to know ‘bout you ? » he said with a truly concerned tone. </p><p>« No I’m not sick Dean. I’m just not in the mood. Besides, I have someone on my mind and I can’t do that. » </p><p>There, Sam said it and Dean was now staring at him with wide eyes. </p><p>« WHAT? Who is she Sammy? Another crazy ass bitch like Ruby? » he screamed</p><p>« That was low Dean. He’s not crazy, he’s different. » </p><p>Dean stopped in the side of the road. </p><p>« A he ? You’re thinking about a he ? You’re gay? » </p><p>Dean was so surprised that it looked like his eyes would just pop out of his head. </p><p>« I’m not gay, I’m pan. »</p><p>« What is pan ? » dean asked suspiciously</p><p>« It means that I do not care about the genre of the person. I only care about the person and his or her mentality. » </p><p>« Well, okay. Who is he then ? » </p><p>« I’m not sure if I should tell you. » Sam said playing dramatic. </p><p>« Oh come on Sam! I’m your brother. Tell me. » Dean was starting to to be annoyed. Perfect. </p><p>« Okay I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone. »</p><p>Sam suddenly felt like a teenage boy again and he was dying of amusement inside. Dean made no answer but it was pretty clear with the look on his face that he wanted Sam to continue. </p><p>« Ok, it’s Cas. »</p><p>For a minute I though that Dean had an attack. When he finally moved again I could see a very weird expression on his face. My revelation hurt him because he finally realized that Cas was not to take for granted. As long as their relation was blurry anything could happen. If someone had the guts to make a declaration to the Angel and that the Angel accepted it Dean would be left aside. He’ll end up blaming himself because he left the only good thing in his life. </p><p>« I like him, like, really really like him. I think I might be in love with him. » Sam added. </p><p>« No you’re not. You’re definitely not In love with Cas. » Dean reacted. </p><p>« What do you mean I’m not in love your Cas? I just told you I am! And I’m gonna ask him out today. » </p><p>Dean got out of the car and slammed baby’s door. Sam followed. </p><p>« What’s wrong with you Dean ? Dammit get over yourself you can’t stand that I like an other man ? Really ? » </p><p>« No Sammy it has nothing to do with you. You can like anyone but not Cas. »</p><p>« But why ? Why not Cas ? » Sam asked again</p><p>« Because Cas is mine okay! You can’t be in love with Cas and ask him out because I do ! I won’t watch my brother kiss the man I am so desperately in love with! » Dean finally shouted. </p><p>The plan had worked. Dean had confessed his love for the Angel. </p><p>« Of course you are, and of course I’m not Dean. »</p><p>When Dean understood the meaning to that he started to cry and I thought he was about to kick my ass. </p><p>« Why did you ... why would you do this? »</p><p>« Trust me I’m helping you right now Dean. Turn around. » </p><p>Cas was there. He showed up minutes ago when he heard his name being said again and again as we were fighting. He needed to hear this too. </p><p>« You like me ? » Cas asked </p><p>« Of course I love you stupid Angel. Don’t you dare like someone else. » </p><p>« How could I ever? I love you too Dean. I thought it was pretty obvious when I saved you all those times. I even abandoned heaven and God for you, only for you. »</p><p>And so the story ends, the beautiful story of how Sam Winchester help the two men in his life to get together. We always knew you were such a fangirl Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>